Just Visiting
by litgroupie101
Summary: Jessy and Tessa are sucked into an all too familiar realm of madness. As they drool over the Salvatores, they also struggle to find a way back home. They have both been tangled up in thier biggest dream but could that turn into thier worst nightmare? Begins Season three. Klaroline and other pairings. Come join the fun! Enjoy!
1. prologue

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything. The Vampire Diaries belongs to The CW, Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson. **

**Hello, our lovely readers. This is brand new fic under the name LitGroupie101. This is the first story by WeasleysGroupie and LitLover101 we really hope you like it. Please, reveiw and let us now. Enjoy!**

Prologue:

Waking up with a groan, Jessalyn Collins rolled onto her back. Blinking up at the ceiling slowly she wondered what time it was. The view of the sky was dark through the slit of the curtains. Rolling over, she picked up her cell phone. Yawning, she attempted to turn it on and found that the screen remained blank. Rubbing a hand over her eyes she looked at the clock beside the bed. It read 5:00 p. m. "No!" She whispered.

As Jessalyn tried to leap out of the bed gracefully but the blankets tangled around her feet and she fell onto the floor. "Frick!" She moaned, fighting with the bedclothes to take them off. Finally extracting her legs, she crawled over to her dresser to find clothes in a hurry. Of course, there was nothing suitable for school. Striding over to the laundry hamper she found nothing to wear.

Why couldn't she have done the laundry yesterday? "Bloody hell!" Jessalyn moaned, running her hand through her hair in frustration.

"Come on, Jessy, give us a rest would ya, lassie?" Margaret, Jessyln's roommate begged, pushing a pillow over her face.

"I'm late for class." Jessalyn informed her.

"Yah, so? Get a life, Jessy. Not everything is about your need for academic excellence and all that." Margaret told imtating Jessy's American accent as the young woman with serious OCD marched into the bathroom biting back her snarky retort.

When Jessalyn threw the door open her jaw dropped to see a half-naked stranger standing in the bathroom. He must belong to Maggie. 'Oh, well…' Jessalyn said to herself. Looking more closely she noticed he was using her toothbrush. 'Oh, ew. That is just all kinds of wrong,' she thought, wrinkling up her nose in disgust. Just as she was about to invite the man not so politely the hell out of her bathroom so she might relax for thirty seconds, the man leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

"Hey there, beautiful," the mystery man greeted a confused Jessalyn. As she searched her mind furiously for an answer to who the hell he was, she drew a blank when Maggie pushed by them.

"Mornin,' Tony. And thanks for not lettin' us sleep." Maggie told Jessalyn's mystery man as she gave him a mock disapproving look and then grinned at Jessalyn.

"Wait a minute. What happened last night?" Jessalyn questioned the other two.

"We went to a pub and got hammered after you left off of that boring job at the bookshop," Maggie began.

"And I saw you at the bar and had to know your name." Tony continued as Jessalyn began to think about it. The memories began to wash over me as they spoke.

The evening before:

Jessalyn had gotten off work at the local book store and Maggie, being Maggie, talked her into going to the pub to cool off. Jessalyn had argued that she had class with the psycho bitch tomorrow evening and she did not want to be sleeping off one of "Maggie's Wild Nights of Fun."

"You're boring, lassie." Maggie told Jessayln with a wide smirk. "You need to learn to live a little. I thought you Americans knew what fun was. But I get the stogy one for a roommate. You can't live with a book in your face or watching that vampire show with Samon and Klaut. Or whatever their names are."

Jessalyn began to pout as she crossed her arms. "I'm not boring. I'll have you know I have lots of fun. And they're Damon and Klaus."

"Whatever, Jessy, come out and play tonight." Maggie pulled Jessayln along to the pub by the elbow. After a pint Jessalyn calmed down and took in the atmosphere. It wasn't so bad after all. When a cute guy with blonde hair and ocean blue eyes came over and began to chat her up she was happy. It felt good to do something other than obsess about grades.

Excusing herself to go to the bathroom Jessalyn reapplied her lip balm and then came back to the bar to find the guy was gone. Ordering another pint, she bounced a foot looking for Maggie who was enjoying herself on the dance floor. "I am fun. I am the definition of fun…" She chanted as she continued to survey the patrons of the bar to see the same guy who had been chatting her up making moves on another woman.

"The nerve of him." Jessalyn grabbed her pint and made her way over to the couple. Tapping the man on the shoulder, she smiled sweetly. "Hi, I think you forgot your drink." Holding the still full pint over his head she poured it. "Have an exceptional night, love." she spat out and then turned on her heel and left the pub.

It wasn't until Jessalyn was halfway between the house and the pub that she noticed someone was following her. Forcing the urge to run, she whirled around her to find the guy from the bar had followed her. "Why are you following me? Don't you have another woman to missile lined up?"

The guy shook his head. "No. I don't. Look, obviously you have the wrong idea. I'm a TA in an economics class. Veronica was asking if she could turn in her paper early so I could give her feedback. That's all. Okay?"

Jessalyn wasn't sure she believed him but was not in the mood to question him. It was past three o'clock in the morning and she just wanted to get some sleep. Maggie came running up to them. "Hey, I thought you were long gone. Hello, handsome stranger." She greeted the guy. "Are we off then?"

Jessalyn nodded, feeling fatigued. They walked back to the house and Jessalyn stood on the porch with the econ guy. He leaned down and kissed her and she began to chant "I am fun." Grabbing him by the shirt collar she jerked him into the house and kicked the door closed.

Present time:

"Oh," this was the only coherent thing that Jessalyn could say as she shook her head. 'Shower. School. Late.' The thoughts floated through her mind quickly as she forced her way past Tony and Maggie. Jerking the shower curtain back and stepping inside, she jerked it closed before undressing. Turning the water up high, she cursed as the water came ice out cold making her yelp.

Getting out of the shower, Jessalyn was relieved she was alone as she pulled a towel around her body tightly. Walking back into the room she found Maggie and Tony talking. "Hey," Tony called chirpily.

"Hi," Jessalyn said, looking away quickly and opening the dresser. Pulling out a pair of leather pants and tank top with too little material to possibly be appropriate for school, she went back to the bathroom rushed the routine of jerking a brush through her rat's nest of newly dyed blond and green hair. Jerking her underclothes, sliding the pants on and the top she ran out of the bathroom. Picking up a pair of strappy sandal heels and throwing on a blue velvet jacket, she slipped her cell inside out of habit. She threw her bag over her shoulder as she looked at the others. "Have a great day!" Without waiting for a reply, she ran out the door and down the street. Her bag kept hitting her hip. 'Did I forget to buckle?' she thought, looking down, and not seeing the girl coming toward her. Slamming into the girl, Jessalyn gasped, "I am so sorry. Are you alright?" She asked not caring that her things were scattered about.

The girl shoved passed Jessy, again. She could hear the girl's heavy panting as she pushed past. Jessy guessed they were about the same age. Suddenly a tall man dressed in a black trench coat clumsily slipped on Jessalyn's book, Daniel Defoe's _Roxana._ He flopped to the ground and Jessy's mouth fell open as he fell. Before she could ask if he was injured she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Cheers, book girl. Owe you one." The Irish girl smirked. "Oh, and you look like Ariel threw up on your head." The girl began racing through the crowd again. 'Well, that was rude...' Jessalyn thought to herself as she pursed her lips while she watched the girl's retreating figure. A groan sounded through the air and Jessy's eyes widened as she remembered the man. He stood up flexing his muscles as he straightened up, he casually strode away leaving a very flustered and late Jessalyn. 'Class!'

Collecting her things, Jessalyn hurried back toward the school. She was at least ten minutes late as she ran up the steps. As she stood in front of the door she reached for her dead cell mechanically and found her pocket was empty. Then she remembered the girl she had run into had brushed up against that pocket. "That little bit-"

"Miss Collins." Psycho Bitch, who should go live in the eighteenth century, greeted Jeesalyn. "I'm thrilled you finally showed up."

'My fellow American.' Jessalyn thought bitterly. No wonder the other students seemed to dislike Jessy. It wasn't her fault that she and psycho had come from the same nation. "Sorry." She mumbled as she slunk into a seat. Falling into a lovely daydream in which she was driving with Damon to a remote area to have some "alone time" the hours passed quickly.

When class was dismissed Jessalyn hurried out while her Professor gave her the evil eye over the rims of her glasses. Walking out into the street she really wished she had worn more clothes. Taking a short cut because it had begun to rain and not a little bit. She made her way through an alleyway. God, it was dark and this was incredibly stupid. This was like the beginning of a horror flick written by Kevin Williamson or something. Suddenly she ran into to someone and screamed. Trying to make out whether it was male, female or demon Jessalyn blinked rapidly as a glowing white light began to blind her. She held up a hand to block the light.

When the light began to fade Jessalyn heard the sound of a familiar voice chanting. 'No… she thought. 'That's impossible…' Turning her head she gasped when she saw Bonnie Bennett and Stefan Salvatore. But they weren't just staring at Jessalyn. They were staring at the person next to her.

Moving her head slowly to the right Jessalyn's eyes narrowed at the familiar face. "You?!"

**Okay. Caroline, Klaus and Jeremy have not shown up yet but they will appear by chapter three at the very least. :) In the next chapter you will find out more about the Jessy's mysterious companion and what they intend to do while they are here in TVD. Will they befriend our favorite TVD characters? Will they be their enemies? Will they work together or apart? Will they fall deseretatelly in love with one of the many hotties that populate Mystic Falls? ;) Will they screw the whole show up? :) Stay tuned to find out. :) **

**If you have any questions please send a review or pm. You can also contact me or WG through our individual accounts. Thank you for reading. See you next time,**

**Love**

**WG and LL**


	2. chapter one

**Hello, lovely readers. We're back with a brand episode and we hope you like it. Right now, we're on incorporating more of your favorite TVD characters. The story takes place during season three but we might take liberties with the script along the way. Caroline and Klaus will be in the next chapter. Until then enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Who the Hell Are You?

"You!" Jessalyn yelled, narrowing her eyes at the girl who stole her phone. Or at least that's what she believed happened. It's the only explanation for it being there one minute and gone the next. Or maybe she dropped it when her bag fell? Did she still have her wallet? Jessalyn's thoughts were muddled in her head and coming far too quickly as she tried to process what was happening. 'Why am I in The Vampire Diaries?' She questioned silently. 'More importantly, how am I here?'

Before Jessalyn could vocalize her question Stefan Salvatore's hand wrapped around her throat causing her to gasp in pain. Pushing Jessalyn against the unopened coffin, Stefan's fangs protruded as his eyes glowed a dark hazel that was so familiar, yet so foreign.

"Who are you?" He growled and all the times she used to dream of meeting her favorite characters came to mind. She would've laughed at the irony of the situation if she wasn't loosing oxygen.

Shaking in terror, Jessalyn was struggling to breathe. Stefan's hand tightened causing her eyes to roll into the back of her head. She was going to die at the hand of a character from the show that she binge watches on holidays and spends hours wasting away on her computer creating fanfiction about. It's funny really, Jessy always thought Stefan was the boring Salvatore. She began to chuckle which came out like a twisted, raspy noise. A smirk formed on her lips. Either irony hated her for something she did in a past life or her crazy professor drugged her and she was having extraordinarily life-like hallucinations.

"Stefan, stop it! You're killing her!" Bonnie yelled, her helplessness evident in her tone. The amount of power had exceeded her energy when she tried to open the mysterious coffin. More than likely she could do nothing to help this girl who could very well be innocent, although how she and the other girl had appeared was highly suspicious. Once again Bonnie Bennett was stuck in the middle.

"Why should I stop, Bonnie? For all we know these two were sent by Klaus to stop us. So, I'm not really feeling that your objection qualifies," Stefan growled as Jessalyn began to lose consciousness. Just a little bit more pressure and she would be sucked into the abyss of what she could only hope was heaven, presuming heaven really is cotton candy clouds with rivers made out of chocolate milkshakes and trees made out of orange flavored lollipops.

"You sound just like Damon," Bonnie muttered in disgust just as Stefan sunk to his knees screaming and clutching his head in his hands.

"Bonnie," he growled. "Stop. It."

Bonnie opened her mouth but didn't know what to say; she was very confused. Shaking her head, she stared at Stefan uncomprehendingly.

"I'm not doing anything!" Bonnie yelled at him and looked up to catch the unknown girl's eye. "You." She whispered as everyone turned to see the girl's eyes were on Stefan and glowing intently.

Suddenly, Stefan felt relief as the girl's face relaxed. He sighed and rubbed his forehead before inspecting the mysterious girl. "You're a witch?" It was more of a statement than a question as he forced himself to his feet. His face held no expression but his fists were clenched and his jaw tight.

"I owed her one," The girl retorted coolly, her accent making them note that she was more than likely Irish. "Now, pick up Ariel's vomit over there," she waved her hand towards Jessalyn, who was lying on the floor beside the coffin and clutching her throat as she tried to catch her breath. The blonde narrowed her eyes at the nickname. "And let's get out of here. Draft-y," she commented and rubbed her hands together briefly, "I don't like drafts." The brunette raised her eyebrows almost mockingly before strutting off, all the while thinking: 'How the hell did I do that?'

Bonnie pulled Jessalyn to her feet as Stefan strode after the Irish girl. Jessalyn cradled her head as dizziness began to creep up on her.

"Hey, you okay?" Bonnie asked softly and Jessy nodded. She had a sudden urge to give in to the alluring voice at the back of her head telling her to let go. But she didn't, she took a deep breath and gazed into the brown pools of Bonnie Bennett's eyes. She still couldn't wrap her head around all that was happening. She was actually in Mystic Falls!

"I'm Jessy," she held out her hand and Bonnie's slim fingers slipped into hers.

"Bonnie," she said before she pulled her hand away. "And not to be rude, but what are you doing here?" _That_ she'd love to know.

"Hey, witch bitch," she rolled her eyes before swinging around to face Stefan Salvatore, eater of many bunnies.

"Yes?" Her smile too sweet, his too dangerous.

"What do you do when a witch pops up—" he emphasised with his hands. "—out of nowhere just as you're about to break a particularly troublesome spell and ruins the whole thing? Then said witch makes a hasty exit as soon as you spot her." Stefan's movements as he edged closer combined humor and absolute seriousness all at the same time. She resisted the urge to swallow the massive bile that trapped itself in her throat. "Now I'd call that a bit suspicious, wouldn't you?"

"Well, I actually prefer the term," She waved her hand in an arc in the air, "coincidence."

"Oh?" He laughed, it wasn't real. His hand lodged itself into her rib cage faster than she could blink. "Well I prefer the term," he smiled, sardonically, "spy." His hand cupped her vital organ and she gurgled, not a second later her back collided with the hard ground. Warm, bitter liquid was shoved into her mouth and voices blurred together as the darkness took her.

* * *

Jessalyn almost squealed as she surveyed the Salvatore Boarding House. Her fingers brushed across the back of the couch and her heart skipped a beat. 'I'm here. I'm really here!' Jessy whipped her hand back, remembering what goes on on that particular couch. Stefan's eyes continued to watch her like a hawk but she was too overwhelmed to care. She stared as Damon sauntered in, their eyes connected but broke just as quickly. He joined Bonnie and Stefan and they whispered together. She focused her attention on her brunette...acquaintance. She saw now how much younger she actually was. As the girl—she guessed sixteen—lay in a vulnerable position on the couch her tough exterior from before had completely melted away.

Jessalyn wondered what made someone so young put up so many walls. As a woman in her late teens herself, she had grown up in an apartments all her life. Things were tight but she and her mother made it through the worst parts. When she was sixteen Jessalyn had decided she wanted to see the world. Working hard she had received entrance to a small college of County Cork, Ireland. Through a series of scholarships her dreams were coming true. One thing was for sure, right now, she had a boatload of questions for this witch.

"Damon!" Elena rushed in, Jeremy trailing behind. Jessalyn stared at the face of the mighty Nina Dobrev who she had, to be brutally honest, seen too much of in the most recent season. "Why haven't you been answering my calls? Alaric's been— Who are they?" Silence filled the room as Elena examined the newcomers. Damon gave Jessy a look that she knew all too well meant 'I'm about to lie my pants off, go with it.'

"She's Bonnie's friend's… friend." Damon cleared his throat and looked to Stefan who stared blankly at him.

"What?" Elena furrowed her eyebrows.

"Bonnie," He gestured to her. "Needed extra witchy juice for the coffin spell so she went online and bippidy, boppidy, boo, _Sleeping Beauty_ over there came to our humble home." Damon raised his glass of bourbon to her and then drank.

"I'm the friend," Jessalyn looked at Damon and added reluctantly. "Of _Sleeping_ _Beauty_ or was it _Cinderella_? ... I'm Jessalyn, hi." She waved.

"Right," Elena eyed her suspiciously and crossed her arms over her chest. "Where are you from?"

"She's from Ireland, I attend collage there." Jessalyn explained.

"And how long have you two known each other?" Stefan piped up and Damon glared at him.

"I started classes eight months ago." Jessy crossed her arms over her chest.

"That wasn't the question." Stefan's eyes narrowed, in a somewhat mocking way, and Jessalyn opened her mouth to respond but he cut her off.

"If you two are so close, then what's her age, star sign, shoe size, favorite color? Oh, let's start with an easy one, what's her name?" Stefan challenged her and she gulped but didn't get the chance to answer.

"Tess. My heart burns." A thick accented voice moaned from the couch, dragging out the 'u'.

"Tess and Jess. Trivial," Damon snorted before sipping his liquor again.

"Yeah, yeah, we should have our own TV show." Tess waved her hand dismissively as she pulled herself into a sitting position. "Do you have any of that Gaviscone crap or whatever?"

"I'll go check," Jeremy muttered under his breath and made his way towards the kitchen.

"That's what I have to talk to you about, Damon." Elena admitted softly when Jeremy was out of sight. "Tyler has been acting weird lately and hanging out with Jer but the whole time he was Klaus' minion. Klaus compelled Jeremy to stand in the middle of the road as a hybrid tried to knock him down with a car."

"Wait, wait. Was the hybrid in the car or was the Hybrid car alive?" Tess questioned with a head tilt and Elena pretended not to hear her. Jessalyn met her eyes and, like with Damon, she understood what the look meant. They had to be as clueless as possible about absolutely everything now, which was easier said than done.

"Ric jumped in to save him but he got knocked down in the process." Damon straightened at this news. "His ring saved him but he's in the hospital now. You need to give him your blood so he can heal."

"I'll go now," Damon nodded and placed his glass on the coffee table. He pushed himself to his feet and turned to Stefan. "Come on, brother. We need to have a little chat." Stefan reluctantly pushed himself up—Jessalyn saw Elena whisper in Damon's ear out of the corner of her eye. If she remembered correctly it was about having a conversation that will inevitably lead to sending Jeremy to Denver—and she followed Damon out of the room. Bonnie stood, too. Damon blocked her with his hand.

"Hold it right there, witchy. You need to be a good host and mind your guests." Tess wondered if Elena caught on to the underlying threat in Damon's voice but, as usual, it appeared unnoticed.

"I'll stay here," Jeremy offered as he strode back into the room with tablets and a glass of water. Damon ground his teeth together and looked like he was having an internal battle with himself.

"Fine," he let his hand drop to his side. "But no field trips until we get back, got it?"

"Got it," Jeremy rolled his eyes and sat down beside Tess on the couch. The group began to disperse; Damon sent one last warning look to Jessy. Then they were out of the Boarding House and it was just Tess, Jess and Jeremy. Tess swallowed the pills and made a satisfied sound after she gulped down the water.

"Thank yuh," she sang as she wiped her mouth and offered him a smile.

Jessalyn plopped down on the couch and pursed her lips. 'What do I do now?...Oh right.'

"Did you steal my phone?"

**Thank you to everyone who is reading for the favs, follows and for reviewing: Redbudrose. **

**We would love to hear what you think of the story!**

**Love, **

**LL and WG **


	3. chapter two

Chapter Two: Speak Up!

Sitting down on the couch of the Great Room of the Salvatore Boarding House, Jessy Collins was anything but calm as she turned to face the witch, Tess. The Boarding house's setting was quite familiar from having been viewed loyally every Thursday night for the past four plus years.

However, sitting on one of the couches with Bonnie Bennett and Jeremy Gilbert observing Jessy's (and Tess' for that matter) every move was just plain unnerving. The strange setting would not stop her from questioning the mysterious girl from her own world. In Jessy's book stealing was not cool. Unless you were Robin Hood or something like that. 'Okay, not the time for an ethical debates. This is not a college classroom,' she scolded herself.

Narrowing her eyes which were a mixture of light chocolate and the ocean on a stormy day, forever changing color based on her mood, she crossed her long legs and glared at Tess. "Did you take my phone?"

Tess' mood was flippant as she stared back at Jessy. She did not seem to be taking Jessy's anger seriously as she sat on the couch calmly- at least according to Jessy's lights which made the American even more infuriated. "Define 'yours'?" Tess retorted while tilting her head with her lips spreading into a wide, Cheshire grin.

Sucking in a deep calming breath because she knew her anger could get the better of her and she was in unfamiliar surroundings, Jessy tried to maintain control. 'Be like Caroline,' Jessy chanted to herself. Not the neurotic version that lost her temper with Bonnie about stealing the necklace that Damon gave her or the version who yelled at Elena about getting involved with Damon. The better Caroline. 'Hell, they're not even involved yet. Okay, focus. Calm. Smile. Be nice. You're on Candid Camera.' Jessy told herself as Tess stared at her like she was mentally unhinged. 'Too much inner dialogue, Jessy.' Even Bonnie, who had just come back with a lame excuse about forgetting something like oh, say, Jeremy, was staring at her. The couple were now looking uncomfortable due to the awkward silence filling the room.

Smiling widely, Jessy replied in a rush, without too much forethought. "I don't know how you define 'yours' but I define it as when you have an object that is in 'your' name and that you're paying for then it is yours. Or if you want to become technical about it, the phone you slid out of MY pocket is MINE, you little kleptomaniac."

By the point that Jessy finished her speech she was on her feet, yelling at the girl with her finger pointing in an accusatory manner. Standing over the girl, she noticed how much younger Tess was. She looked like a child while Jessy looked like an adult, who was having a hissy fit. Yes, very Caroline old school. Gritting her teeth, Jessy flicked her gaze momentarily toward Jeremy and Bonnie.

The TVD on and off couple were simply watching the scene unfold between the two people, who claimed to have been unceremoniously dumped into their world but seemed to have some sort of history. Bonnie was not impressed by Jessy's apparent lack of ability to restrain her temper. Jessy's behaviour reminded her of a certain blonde friend of hers, who she had learned to accept. But this was a stranger in their town. What they needed was another person who was out of control. Even more than Caroline the girl's behaviour reminded her of someone who Bonnie did not even want to think about his name let alone speak it in case he appeared.

For his part Jeremy did not know what to make of the two girls who, according to Bonnie, had just appeared when she doing the spell to attempt to unseal the unopenable Mikaelson family coffin. Jeremy found himself examining Tess a little longer than was necessary. She was younger and quieter than Jessalyn. Jeremy wondered if there was a possibility that the two really were related because they fought like siblings.

Lost in thought, Jeremy just barely noticed that Jessy was getting to her feet and stepped aside. He had forgotten he was standing only a foot in front of Tess. "Whoa," he exclaimed and removed himself from the line of fire.

Leaning back against the couch cushions, Tess gave Jessy an insolent look adding to the assumption that they were indeed sisters. "You get this worked up over a plain old, Nokia. You know, material objects aren't everything. In fact you," Tess pointed at the angry bottle blonde, "could gain from making some friends."

Feeling a mixture of emotions consume her, Jessy's lower lip wobbled almost imperceptibly to anyone without enhanced eyesight. Her eyes flashed turning into burning emeralds as she sucked in a shuddering breath, knowing that she could not loose her temper no matter what. 'She's just a kid with a big mouth. You don't know her and she doesn't know you,' Jessy reasoned with herself, wanting very much to throttle the little brunette.

Bonnie and Jeremy still felt uncomfortable as they watched these two strangers. For once Jeremy wished Damon were there to diffuse this situation. He would think of something crazy to say that would distract the girls from their problems. Or maybe he would make them all popcorn so they could watch them fight to the death.

While Jeremy was musing about the scene Jessy readied herself to continue the battle of words. Throwing her shoulders back, she glared at Tess in contempt. "My mother gave me the phone so that we might speak from time to time because she is not well. It's also for protection in case someone tries to mug me. Yes, it is cheap but that is what she could afford. As for my lack of friends that is no concern of yours. I am a busy college student. I do not have time for a social life. And you can keep your finger to yourself. My hair may be green but I do not want to look like Kermit's sister."

Bonnie was frowning deeply by this time wondering if she should break up this fight now before Jessy or Tess hurt the other or someone else. "Hey, Tess, maybe you could give Jessy her phone back?" She called to Tess, her arms crossed and her feet firmly planted on the rug with her "don't mess with me or I will give you serious pain" look. She then turned to Jessy. "And you could… I don't know… get _over_ it."

Narrowing her eyes, Jessy's back straightened. Cocking her head to the side slightly she looked even more like the person, scratch that monster, so that Bonnie felt herself shivering internally. Yes, Tess was a witch and none of them knew what she was capable of but there was something about Jessy that was too much like that other creature.

"Are you taking her side?" Jessy asked Bonnie. She took the tiniest of steps toward Bonnie. He face was slightly flushed, her voice was slow and deliberate. Yes, that was it. Bonnie's instincts screamed at her to do something now to stop the girl she had believed to be an innocent human.

Bonnie opened her mouth to begin a spell when Tess began to speak. "I'd keep my mouth shut. This one had mommy issues," Tess covered her mouth to 'block' the words from Jessy's view which didn't go down well.

Growling deep in her throat, Jessy whirled to look down at Tess, the newest bane of her existence. Stepping so that she was hovering over Tess, she snarled, baring her teeth. "I have _what_ kind of issues? My mother is _not_ well, you little bi-" Suddenly the words were caught in her throat like someone was choking her and she tried to force them out. She could only gasp in frustration. Her eyes widened and she attempted to scream in rage.  
Feeling greatly amused by the older girl's irritation, Tess began to laugh when she realized her laughter was silent, too. Shutting her mouth, she rolled her eyes in Bonnie's direction and gave Bonnie a snarky smirk.

Bonnie shrugged, jutting her chin out and then informed them. "I will fix you when you learn to get along."

"Hey, what's up?" Caroline called cheerily as she appeared in the room. Then she saw the two strangers and raised her eyebrows at Bonnie and Jeremy. Seeing that her friends were not about to give her an explanation for the appearance of the newcomers, she turned to the newbies. "Who are you?"

Jessy clapped her hands together in joy and opened her mouth. Turning to Tess, she saw the other girl looked just happy at the entrance of the bubbly blonde. 'Well, at least we have something in common,' she thought sourly before groaning in frustration due to her inability to speak. This gained Tess' attention and Jessy took the opportunity to needle her. "This is your fault," she mouthed to Tess, who shrugged and yawned.

Forcing the desire to tackle and throttle Tess down, Jessy began to make writing motion with one hand balled up on top of her open palm. "Do you want a pen and paper?" Jeremy asked helpfully catching on to what Jessy was indicating she wanted. He wasn't big on playing Charades but that one he got.

Jessy beamed and mouthed, "Thank you," after Jeremy handed her the requested items.  
Writing quickly, Jessy ripped out the piece of paper and handed it to Caroline. It read:  
Hi, I'm Jessy. The girl on the couch is Tess. Watch out; she likes to steal. She's also a witch and… my sister. I love you. Really. You're wonderful. Can I have an autograph?  
Thank you."

Handing the paper to Caroline, Jessy waited for her response as Bonnie and Jeremy peered at the note. "Someone has a fan," Jeremy teased as Caroline signed the paper, looking amused as she handed the paper back to Jessy.

For her part Jessy was ecstatic as she clutched the paper to her chest like it was made of gold. "Thank you," she mouthed before scooting away from Tess.

"Where did they come from?" Caroline asked and Bonnie and Jeremy traded looks.

"They're the sisters of an old friend of mine, Blondie," Damon informed her with a wide smirk. He walked into the room with Elena and Stefan following him in. "Hey, Seaweed Head," he called fondly as he motioned for Jessalyn to get up and look at his purchases. "I bought you the gift of new hair." Jessy grinned at the dozens of bottles of hair dye. "We're going to give you a makeover, honey," Damon drawled with a wink.

Jessy opened her mouth to reply when she remembered she couldn't. Huffing in frustration and blowing her cheeks out to look like a guppy fish, Jessy plopped back down on couch, crossing her arms.

Damon raised his eyebrows and looked around for an answer. "Long story," Jeremy told him, nodding.

"O-kay," rolling his eyes toward Elena and Stefan, Damon picked up the bags. "Help me," he called and they followed him out.

While two Salvatores and one Gilbert walked up the stairs another person strode into the Boarding House toward the Great Room. Klaus was fully intent on threatening whoever he encountered in the room and going out for drinks. He was surprised to find two women he had not seen before with one very familiar blonde standing over them, who caused a smile to twist the corners of his mouth upward.

Klaus scanned the youth with blue eyes and brown hair, who was laying on the couch. She was wearing a Marvel t-shirt and a pair of jeans and looked bored. 'Commoner,' he thought with a mental eye roll.

Then Klaus skimmed over the young woman, who was hugging the opposite side of the couch. Her posture was almost unnaturally straight. The flimsy shirt that she wore revealed an ample bosom and long legs encased in tight leather pants which did not seem to suit her. Neither did the bleach blonde hair with streaks of green. Her cheekbones stood out as well as a pair of striking eyes. They were at least three or four different colors. 'Don't see that every day,' Klaus mused. His eyes rested on the girl's full, pert lips but his attention shifted to the other blonde that would not leave his mind.

Klaus stood watching Caroline intently until she looked up feeling a prickling at the back of her neck. Call it a sixth sense for trouble and all things Klaus. "Great. Look, it's he who likes to sire people's boyfriends," her voice was layered with heavy sarcasm as she tossed her hair over her shoulder.

Feeling joy at prompting any sort of reaction from his favorite Mystic Faller, Klaus replied smoothly. "Caroline, it's a pleasure to see you, too. And I see we have new faces in our midst." He kept his gaze on Caroline only as she rolled her eyes and scoffed.

Caroline's gaze dropped to Jessy, who had grabbed the notepad and was scribbling furiously as her gaze flicked between the will-be couple if love really triumphs over all. Jessy was pouring out her heart and soul into the note devoted to Klaroline worship which she knew Caroline would not understand at this point. She crossed out her note several times and began again.

"Is she mute?" Klaus inquired. He directed his question to Caroline, who was focused on the writer in their midst.

"Huh?" Caroline asked, her face wrinkling in confusion as she half listened to the evil hybrid.

"Is the girl unable to speak, love?" Klaus called to Caroline, who was beginning to read Jessy's note. Caroline's eyes began to narrow and she held out her hand while she bent over Jessy. Jessy gulped and stared up at Caroline, who was still holding out her hand for the note.

Shaking her head frantically, Jessy clutched the note to her chest. Tess was watching the scene unfold with mild curiosity as Caroline was about to pry the note away from the human just as Klaus intervened.

Striding over to stand beside Caroline, Klaus knelt down in front of the nervous human, smiling at her, he began to speak using his most disarming manner. "Hello, sweetheart. May I have a look at that?" Jessy beamed happily, handing it to the one person, who should read it.

Scanning the note briefly, Klaus grinned broadly. Before Caroline could reach for it he jammed it deeply into the pocket in the front of his jeans. Caroline went to retrieve the note when Klaus raised an eyebrow with the non-too-subtle hint of an invitation in his eyes.

Scoffing in derision, Caroline backed away after giving Jessy a dirty look. Klaus knelt back down to speak with Jessy. "What's your name, love?"

Jessy started to respond verbally when she remembered she couldn't, placing her elbows on her thighs and her hands over her face, she was burying her hands in her hair and shook her head. "Cat got your tongue?" Klaus joked mildly.

Jessy's head snapped up and she narrowed her eyes at him. "Ha ha, jackass," she mouthed slowly so he would understand her meaning quite clearly. Caroline began to giggle as Klaus' eyes narrowed and he glared at the human, who smirked back at him.  
Jessy waved at her throat, then waved at Bonnie and Klaus figured out that this was the witch's fault. Taking Jessy's chin between his fingers, he pulled her forward so that she was mere millimeters from his face. To the casual observer they might believe he had the intention of kissing the human whose heart was pounding in her chest as he stared deeply into her eyes. Klaus was enjoying the stir he was causing behind him. He could almost hear Caroline's mental commentary as her breathing became erratic. "You can speak," he told Jessy.

"Oh, my God. I love you. You're one my favorites. I love you and Damon and Caroline. And this so great. I'm going to hug now. Please, don't kill me." Jessy babbled before she leapt forward and hugged Klaus with so much enthusiasm that she nearly knocked them to the floor.

Walking into the room, Damon stared at the hybrid and the human. "My ears are burning. And you're touching my new favorite human. No offense, little witch girl, don't fry my brains." Damon called to Tess, who shrugged and then gave Jeremy a look of longing.  
Turning his attention back to Klaus, Damon glared. "Papa hybrid, your plan to kill Jeremy here was an epic fail since he's still walking and talking," he waved in the direction of Jeremy, crossing his arms over his chest.

Klaus didn't bother to give Damon his full attention as he replied drily with his eyes fixed on Jessy. "Yes, I observed that when I noticed him the young Gilbert boy there with the Bennett witch." He waved in the general direction of Bonnie and Jeremy. "Where did you find this young lady?"

Klaus was too interested in Jessy for Damon's taste. "Went to the local human super market and popped her in the cart," Damon replied with a half-smile half-grimace, sauntering over, Damon knelt down to come eye to eye with Klaus. "This is my home. And this," Damon placed a hand on Jessy's knee causing both men's and the human's gazes to flicker to the appendage on top of leather. "Is my guest." Damon finished after a brief pause, his eyes held a challenge which made Klaus smile.

Standing up, Klaus' eyes sparkled with amusement before his smile slid downward and he grabbed Damon by the throat and jerked him off his feet. "My interest in your guest is not your concern. You are lucky I do not kill you. Or maybe I will." Everyone in the room tensed up.

"Klaus!" Caroline yelled, placing her hands on her hips. "Stop it." She didn't have time to react before Jessy jumped in reminding her of Elena for a moment when Damon tried to stake her.

Jumping to her feet, Jessy pushed her body in between the two men. She felt somewhat odd due to all the touching body parts. "Put him down, Klaus," she demanded.

Narrowing his eyes, Klaus stared down at Jessy. "Who do you think you are, love?" I gave you your voice. However, I could just as easily rip out your tongue," Klaus hissed, his eyes burning in outrage as he glared down at her. The impertinence of the child astounded him. It was impressive but quite foolish. He should kill her.

Knowing what Klaus would ordinarily do to someone in Jessy's position, she had to think quickly. 'Elena gave Rebekah's body back to Klaus in this episode.' Flicking her gaze to Elena, who had just walked in the door, Jessy spoke quickly. "Elena, didn't you want to talk to Klaus about something?" Jessy called with pleading eyes.

Elena looked confused for a moment before she seemed to think of something. "Yes, I do have something I need to talk to him about." Everyone turned to stare at her as she blinked and then Klaus dropped Damon to the ground. "Follow me," Elena called to Klaus.  
Before Klaus walked away to speak to Elena, he lowered his face so he was once again far too close to Jessy for her comfort.

"We are not done, girl." His words made Jessy shiver because he sounded a bit like Mikael talking to Klaus.

When Klaus turned to speak with Elena, he noticed Caroline mimicking him and he smiled at her. Blushing, Caroline turned her head. "Nor you, love," he whispered and then disappeared.

"Are you crazy?" Damon hissed at Jessy.

"I panicked," Jessy defended herself, placing her hand to her cheeks which were flushed.

"Would you prefer that I let him kill you?"

Ignoring Jessy's last comment, Damon got to his feet. "Remind me to not leave you alone during an interrogation," Damon snapped.

"Look at it this way, she's completely useless so now I can eat her eat her." Stefan called as he walked into the room and headed toward Jessy, who glared at him.

"No! You cannot eat me!" Jessy yelled at Stefan, feeling terrified. Then she noticed everyone giving each other funny looks as Tess rolled her eyes. "Oh, inapporpaite. This is not HBO."

"Wouldn't think of saying something out of line to such a repressed, angry, young woman. And I'm surprised you even know about HBO. You strike as the kind of girl who would squeal at the scenes on the Gilmore Girls." Stefan informed Jessy, who was outraged.

"I'm happy to hear it because you are the last guy in this entire cast including the extras that I would want to touch me." Jessy informed Stefan. "You're probably as boring in bed as you are whenever you open your mouth and another lame ass line comes out."

Tess held up a hand to object and gaped when Stefan sped across the room stopping in front of Jessy. Wrapping his arms around the angry humans' waist and flattening her body to his. He pressed his lips gently to hers before increasing the pressure ever so slightly as her mouth opened and his hand slid up to cup her neck as he continued to kiss her until he was satisfied with his work and Jessy could only stand there speechless as he stared at her. "Am I boring now?" He asked her.

Taking a moment before responding, Jessy gasped. "Scoop. Listerine. Mouthwash. STAT." Jessy called, fake gagging because she didn't want to admit that it was a great kiss. A kiss that made her toes curl and mental fireworks appear.

"Well, I'm glad she's gone," Tess commented as Jessalyn disappeared upstairs. "Although, I will admit I'm slightly jealous. Slightly."

"I thought you couldn't speak," Caroline replied, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm a witch, idiot," Tess rolled her eyes but mentally scolded herself. Caroline Forbes was by far the only person she would actually like to befriend. Not to mention the internal giggle fit she had when Klaus couldn't keep his eyes off of her. If she was going to get anything out of this freaky situation it would be Klaroline. She'd personally make sure of it.

**a/n - **feel free to leave feedback.

WG and LL


End file.
